Animaniacs list of episodes
Subcategories This category has the following 6 subcategories, out of 6 total. S × Season 1‎ (66 P) × Season 2‎ (4 P) × Season 3‎ (13 P) × Season 4‎ (8 P) × Season 5‎ (8 P) Y × Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Episodes‎ (95 P) Pages in category "Episodes" The following 110 pages are in this category, out of 110 total. List of Animaniacs Episodes Episode 1: De-Zanitized/The Monkey Song/Nighty-Night Toon Episode 2: Yakko's World/Cookies for Einstein/Win Big Episode 3: H.M.S. Yakko/Slappy Goes Walnuts/Yakko's Universe Episode 4: Hooked on a Ceiling/Goodfeathers: The Beginning Episode 5: Taming Of The Screwy Episode 6: Temporary Insanity/Operation: Lollipop/What are We? Episode 7: Piano Rag/When Rita Met Runt Episode 8: The Warner's Lot Song/The Big Candy Store/Bumbie's Mom Episode 9: Wally Llama/Where Rodents Dare Episode 10: King Yakko Episode 11: No Pain, No Painting/Les Miseranimals Episode 12: Garage Sale of the Century/West Side Pigeons Episode 13: Hello Nice Warners/La Behemoth/Little Old Slappy from Pasadena Episode 14: La La Law/Cat on a Hot Steel Beam Episode 15: Space Probed/Battle for the Planet Episode 16: Chalkboard Bungle/Hurray for Slappy/The Great Wakkorotti: The Master & His Music Episode 17: Roll Over Beethoven/The Cat and the Fiddle Episode 18: Pavlov's Mice/Chicken Boo-Ryshnikov/Nothing But the Tooth Episode 19: Meatballs or Consequences/A Moving Experience Episode 20: Hitchcock Opening/Hearts of Twilight/The Boids Episode 21: The Flame/Wakko's America/Davy Omelette/Four Score and Seven Migranes Ago Episode 22: Guardin' the Garden/Plane Pals Episode 23: Be Careful What You Eat/Up the Crazy River/Ta Da Dump, Ta Da Dump, Ta Da Dump Dump Dump Episode 24: Yakko's World of Baldness/Opportunity Knox/Wings Take Heart Episode 25: Disasterpiece Theatre/Hercule Yakko/Home on De-Nile/A Midsummer Night's Dream Episode 26: Testimonials/Babblin' Bijou/Potty Emergency/Sir Yaksalot Episode 27: You Risk Your Life/I Got Yer Can/Jockey for Position Episode 28: Moby or Not Moby/Mesozoic Mindy/The Good, the Boo, and the Ugly Episode 29: Draculee, Draculaa/Phranken-Runt Episode 30: Hot, Bothered and Bedeviled/Moon Over Minerva/Skullhead Boneyhands Episode 31: O Silly Mio/Puttin' on the Blitz/The Great Wakkorotti: The Summer Concert Episode 32: Chairman of the Bored/Planets Song/Astro-Buttons Episode 33: Cartoons in Wakko's Body/Noah's Lark/The Big Kiss/Hiccup E cont. Episode 34: Clown and Out/Bubba Bo Bob Brain Episode 35: Very Special Opening/In the Garden of Mindy/No Place Like Homeless/Katie Ka-Boo/Baghdad Café Episode 36: Critical Condition/The Three Muska-Warners Episode 37: Dough Dough Boys/Boot Camping/General Boo-Regard Episode 38: Spellbound Episode 39: Smitten with Kittens/Alas, Poor Skullhead/White Gloves Episode 40: Casablanca Opening/Fair Game/The Slapper/Puppet Rulers Episode 41: Buttermilk, It Makes a Body Bitter/Broadcast Nuisance/Raging Bird Episode 42: Animator's Alley/Can't Buy a Thrill/Hollywoodchuck Episode 43: Survey Ladies/Of Nice and Men/What a Dump! Episode 44: Useless Facts/The Senses Song/The World Can Wait/Kiki's Kitten Episode 45: Mary Tyler Dot Song/Windsor Hassle/...And Justice for Slappy Episode 46: Turkey Jerky/Wild Blue Yonder Episode 47: Video Review/When Mice Ruled the Earth Episode 48: Mobster Mash/Lake Titicaca/Icebreakers Episode 49: Very Special Opening/A Christmas Plotz/Little Drummer Warners Episode 50: Twas the Day Before Christmas/Jingle Boo/The Great Wakkorotti: The Holiday Concert/Toy Shop Terror/Yakko's Universe Episode 51: Branimaniacs/The Warners and the Beanstalk/Frontier Slappy Episode 52: Ups and Downs/The Brave Little Trailer/Yes, Always Episode 53: Drive-Insane/Girlfeathers/I'm Cute Episode 54: Brain Meets Brawn/Meet Minerva Episode 55: Gold Rush/A Gift of Gold/Dot's Quiet Time Episode 56: Schnitzelbank/The Helpinki Formula/Le Bouton et le Ballon/Kung Boo Episode 57: Of Course You Know, This Means Warners/Up a Tree/Wakko's Gizmo Episode 58: Meet John Brain/Smell Ya Later Episode 59: Ragamuffins/Woodstock Slappy Episode 60: Karaoke Dokie/Cranial Crusader/The Chicken Who Loved Me Episode 61: Baloney and Kids/Super Buttons/Katie Ka-Boom: The Driving Lesson Episode 62: Scare Happy Slappy/Witch One/MacBeth Episode 63: With Three You Get Eggroll/Mermaid Mindy/Katie Ka-Boom: Call Waiting Episode 64: Lookit the Fuzzy Heads/No Face Like Home Episode 66: Take My Siblings, Please/The Mindy 500/Morning Malaise Episode 67: Miami Mama-Mia/Pigeon on the Roof Episode 68: We're No Pigeons/Whistle Stop Mindy/Katie Ka-Boom: The Broken Date Episode 69: I'm Mad/Bad Mood Bobby/Katie Ka-Boom: The Blemish/Fake Episode 70: Super Strong Warner Siblings/Nutcracker Slappy/Wakko's New Gookie/A Quake, a Quake! Episode 71: Variety Speak/Three Tenors and You're Out/Bingo/Finale Episode 72: Deduces Wild/Rest in Pieces/U.N. Me Episode 73: A Hard Days Warner/Gimme a Break/Please Please Please Get a Life Foundation Episode 74: The Tiger Prince/All The Words in the English Language/The Kid in the Lid/Method to Her Madness Episode 75: The Presidents Song/Don't Tread on Us/The Flame Returns Episode 76: Gimme the Works/Buttons in Ows/Hercules Unwound Episode 77: This Pun for Hire/Star Truck/Go Fish/Multiplication Song Episode 78: The Sound of Warners/Yabba Dabba Boo Episode 79: My Mother the Squirrel/The Party/Oh! Say Can You See/The Twelve Days of Christmas Song Episode 80: Dot's Entertainment/The Girl with the Googily Goop/Gunga Dot Episode 81: Soccer Coach Slappy/Belly Button Blues/Our Final Space Cartoon, We Promise/Valuable Lesson Episode 82: Wakko's 2-Note Song/Panama Canal/Hello Nurse/The Ballad of Magellan/The Return of the Great Wakkorotti/The Big Wrap Party Tonight Episode 83: One Flew Over the Cuckoo Clock Episode 84: Cutie and the Beast/Boo Happens/Noel Episode 85: Jokahontas/Boids on the Hood/Mighty Wakko at the Bat Episode 86: A Very Very Very Very Special Show/Night of the Living Buttons/Soda Jerk Episode 87: From Burbank with Love/Anchors A-Warners/When You're Traveling Episode 88: Papers for Papa/Amazing Gladiators/Pinky and the Ralph Episode 89: Ten Short Films About Wakko Warner/No Time for Love/The Boo Network Episode 90: Pitter Patter of Little Feet/Mindy in Wonderland/Ralph's Wedding Episode 91: Message in a Bottle/Back in Style/Bones in the Body Episode 92: It/Dot - The Macadamia Nut/Bully for Skippy Episode 93: Cute First (Ask Questions Later)/Acquaintances/Here Comes Attila/Boo Wonder Episode 94: Magic Time/The Brain's Apprentice Episode 97: The Carpool/The Sunshine Squirrels Episode 98: The Christmas Tree/Punchline (Part I)/Prom Night/Punchline (Part II) Episode 99: Birds on a Wire/The Scoring Session/The Animaniacs Suite